


Spin the Bottle

by Croozer99



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang plays a game of spin the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

David bursts into the Game Bang room where the five of us are sitting, eating pizza and talking.

"Guys! I have a brilliant idea!!" He exclaims. 

 

"We're not gonna shoot each other in the balls, David. Mari doesn't even have balls!" Matt says. David rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about us playing spin the bottle." 

"But there's only one girl, and there are five guys!" Josh says. 

"So I'm kissing everyone? I'm not a whore!" I scream. 

"No, Mari wouldn't be kissing everybody. Some guys would just have to kiss guys. Come on, we're weird enough for that." We stand there, questioning for a moment. 

"Alright. Why not." Ian says. 

"Are you guys in?" David asks. Matt sighs. 

"This is the gayest thing I've ever agreed to, but what the hell, let's do it." We all get into a circle on the floor with and place Josh's empty pepsi bottle in the middle. 

"You can go first, David. Since it was your idea."

 

"Fine. I will." David says. The bottle spins and everyone holds their breaths. The bottle begins to slow down and it lands on....Matt! Josh bursts out laughing his walrus laugh. David and Matt stare awkwardly at each other. 

"Come on, David. It was your idea to play this game..." Ian taunts. 

"I'm doing it!" David yells. Then he leans over and pecks Matt's lips.

"Happy? Ian's turn." David says, smugly.

"Alright." Ian bottle spins, and we all hold our breaths again. It slows down and lands on....Josh! Matt bursts out laughing. 

"Who's laughing now, walrus?" He says. Josh glares at him. 

"Come on, Ianshire. Kiss!" Anthony exclaims. Ian rolls his eyes, and leans in and kisses Josh softly on the lips. Ian laughs triumphantly and looks at Matt. 

"Your turn." He says with a smirk. Matt glares at Ian. The bottle spins, and everybody is terrified, except me. Maybe it's because Matt is so charming. The bottle slows down and lands on...me?! My heart jumps in my throat. I've had a crush on Matt since I met him!! Now I get to kiss him!! Yes!!! He leans across the circle, and captures my lips with his own. It wasn't a short peck, it was a long, passionate kiss. It would've gone on longer if Anthony hadn't stepped in. 

"Guys, this is 'Spin the Bottle' not 'Seven Minutes in Heaven.' It's Mari's turn." We break apart and I spin the plastic bottle. It spins, and spins, and lands on...David! Come on! We lean in and quickly kiss each other, half heartedly. 

"Okay, let's end this game before I have to kiss somebody." Anthony says. The rest of us nod.


End file.
